


Morning with DBSK

by YunniexJoongie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunniexJoongie/pseuds/YunniexJoongie
Summary: One-shot.All in the title :)





	Morning with DBSK

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your hard work Daisy Bell ^^

 

The first to wake up is Yunho, a horn of a car pulling him from his sleep

He stretches in the King size bed, tightens his grip on the thin waist of his lover, he blinks his eyes gently and yawns. Smiling he lays a kiss on the dorsal tattoo of his asleep lover. He looks at the alarm clock, five fifty. Careful not to make any noise, Yunho gets up, pulls up the sheet around Jaejoong's waist, retrieves his clothes and prepares for the day before leaving the room.

 

The rest of the members are still asleep. The apartment is quiet.

 

He enters the kitchen, puts the coffee machine on _ON_ and goes to the bathroom to get dressed and wash himself.

 

Back in the kitchen dressed in jogging attire. The coffee is ready.

 

A cup of coffee and a slice of butter and strawberry jam later, he put on his sneakers, grabbed his mp3 and his headphones, took his keys and left the small apartment in silence at six-fifteen for his morning jog.

 

***

 

When he comes back sweaty but serene, the lights are on and a good smell comes from the kitchen. Yunho takes off his sneakers, laying them next to hundreds of other tidy pairs.

 

Heads to the shower.

 

The bathroom door opens and Yunho comes out fresh, dressed and styled for the day's work.

 

Arrived in front of the kitchen, Yunho presses a shoulder on the door frame and watches his boyfriend amused.

 

Jaejoong's hair is tousled and he is only dressed in a black boxer and Yunho's too big old T-shirt, his bare feet graze the ground as he hums and dances on a music known to him alone, his hands are busy cutting garlic on a board, eggs and bacon sizzling in the stove on the gas, he jumped when Yunho ran his arms around his waist.

 

A sweet smile on his face, he turns and kisses Yunho on the cheek.

 

-Hello.

 

-Hello, sleep well?

 

-Always in your arms, your jogging?

 

\- Quiet, the sunrise was superb, what are we eating?

 

-Scrambled eggs with garlic and bacon and fried rice.

 

-Sound delicious, but not as appetizing as you in this T-shirt.

 

Yunho kisses the milky neck in front of him before sucking tenderly, his hands move up to the white thighs, his fingers caress the tattoo on the inside of Jaejoong's right thigh, a treble clef surrounded by small wings, Yunho has the same in the groin, invisible to people outside the group. Jaejoong moans and gently pushes his boyfriend.

 

\- Stop I will burni breakfast and Min will be in a bad mood.

Yunho pouted but obeyed, one last kiss on the luscious lips and he moved away to set the table.

 

Footsteps are heard in the corridor and three people, tousled hair, glued eyes and sleepily stumbling awkwardly to the kitchen. First comes Junsu who gives a hand sign to his Huyng, sits on a chair and puts his head on the table, ready to go back to sleep, followed by Changmin who rushes beside Jaejoong and tries to put a hand in the pan and steal bacon, a hand that pulls out just as fast when a wooden spoon slap him.

 

\- Sit down dongsaeng and wait your turn.

 

Changmin is waiting for a moment of inattention.

 

Yoochun enters then nod to his leader before settling on Jaejoong's shoulders.

 

-Smells good.

 

-Thank you.

 

Yunho fondly observes Jaejoong finish breakfast by moving with Yoochun wrapped around him and repelling Changmin's attacks.

 

When the gas goes out, Yunho shakes Junsu who had gone to sleep again, pushes Changmin and Yoochun to sit down at the table and helps.

 

Jaejoong brings all the dishes to the table.

 

The plates are finished quickly and under the cries of Junsu when Changmin stings his last piece of bacon, everyone gets up and gets ready.

 

The three youngest rush down the corridor screaming and jostling each other to be the first in the bathroom.

 

Jaejoong starts on the dishes and Yunho comes behind him, arms wrap the tiny waist, his hands automatically finding the tattoo on the thigh he retraces his fingertips.

 

Small kisses are placed on the thin neck, Yunho sways Jaejoong gently.

The dishes over, Yunho turns his lover in front of him and kisses him deeply by passing his hands under the T-shirt, he caresses the tonic abs, titillates a nipple, pinches the other, Jaejoong moans. The kiss deepens and Yunho raises Jaejoong and sits him on the edge of the sink.

 

He moans when his boyfriend spreads his legs and wraps them around his waist

 

He moans louder when Jaejoong pulls on his hair and nibbles his lower lip.

 

Yunho has a hand near the elastic of the black boxer when a throat clearing is heard.

 

They jump up and move away blushing at seeing their exasperated manager and amused dongsaeng in the kitchen entrance.

 

-It is eight minutes to five, you have five minutes for Jaejoong to get dressed and get ready and Yunho gets you up, I want you both at eight o'clock in the van.

 

Junsu and Yoochun laugh as he sees Jaejoong running out of the kitchen, Changmin rolls his eyes and looks at Yunho who’s running a hand through his hair.

 

-Why can’t you keep your hands from each other?

 

Yunho gave him an embarrassed smile.

 

At eight, everyone is in the van.

 

The manager explains the day's schedule.

 

-Photo-shoot for a brand of jeans this morning. An afternoon rehearsal for the concert tomorrow, Followed by an interview. This evening, meeting with the team for the fan-meeting on Wednesday.

 

Junsu and Changmin are arguing by playing the same game on their smartphones.

 

Yoochun's eyes are closed, his head on Jaejoong's shoulder, an earbud in his left ear.

 

Jaejoong has the other earbud and is looking through the ceiling of the car thoughtfully.

 

Only Yunho listens to his manager while stroking the inside of his boyfriend's wrist.

 

Their manager sighs. He feels like he's talking to kids, rather than responsible and recognized stars.

 

Arriving on the set, everyone greets each other exchanging a few words and they leave for the changing room where stylists and makeup artists crowd. Changmin finds himself with a Jean pushed in his hands, Yoochun is torn off his T-shirt to be replaced by a transparent shirt, Junsu struggled to remove his sneakers, Yunho after leaving his shirt and donning a black Jean is pushed into a chair, a makeup artist almost chokes him with tanning spray.

 

A scream stops everyone in their agitation, two young red-faces stylists watch Jaejoong shirtless, his makeup artist stares at him for a moment, sighs and glares at Yunho who feigns ignorance.

 

Jaejoong's chest is covered with bites and hickeys, his back is not better and some scratches can be seen at the hips and shoulders, his neck has a pretty fresh love bite.

 

Jaejoong quickly puts on a shirt handed to him by a smiling stylist, blushing he approaches Yunho and hits him on the head.

 

-Possessive idiot!

 

Yunho chuckles and ignores the two dark looks that follow him as he leaves the room.

 

The photo-shoot is going well, the photographer giving compliments, until he asks Jaejoong to remove his shirt, Yoochun puts a hand on his mouth to not laugh, Junsu bursts out laughing, Changmin chuckles and Yunho observes his flushing lover.

 

When he does not comply with the request, their manager approaches and asks him to remove his shirt.

 

When he sees the damage, he closes the shirt, embarrassed, apologizes to the photographer, then strikes Jaejoong and Yunho behind the head, screaming and gagging.

 

-I told you we had a photo-shoot today, it's always the same with you two, you do not listen, you're worse than my children, I quit!

 

He leaves with an angry red face.

 

Silence. Nobody moves.

 

Changmin breaks the silence

 

-He will come back in two seconds and apologize, it happens every day, finish this, I'm hungry!

 


End file.
